


Sorrow of the Mountain King

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: It's soon after Asriel and Chara's deaths, and the pain in Asgore's heart is still prominent. So, what now?





	Sorrow of the Mountain King

**Author's Note:**

> Special shoutout to a friend of mine, who pulled the role of editor and a second pair of eyes. He helped me to make this piece of writing the way it is now. Thanks again! ^_^

    36 hours after Chara’s death, and my heart still aches when I think of the once happy, laughing, smiling human child, who, such a short time after, seemed to be dying by the hour, gradually deteriorating, and soon, lay motionless in their bed as death took them. 

    24 hours after Asriel returned to the underground, wounded. Tori and I watched it ourselves as he collapsed, our beloved son’s dust in the air, and she cried for hours, me fighting tears of my own.

    Both of our children, so young,  _ dead _ .

    I can’t sleep. The empty space in my heart causes it to ache, and Tori feels the same way, from the sound of it. I hear her crying in the next room, our children not there to hear her. 

    “My precious Asriel… My beloved Chara…  _ gone… _ ”

    I stand and go to her door, knocking softly. “Tori…?”

    She comes to the door herself and doesn’t even look me in the eye before she puts her arms around me, sobbing into my shoulder.    


    “Gorey… I cannot believe they are gone…” she says through her tears. I hold her close as I fight my own grief, feeling it rise to the surface and threatening to spill out of my eyes: I have to stay strong for her. I’m all she has left. 

    I kiss her, trying to comfort her. “What will we do?” she asks softly, her eyes pleading as they now look into mine. “Asriel and Chara--”

    “Would not want us weeping for them,” I tell her. “No matter how hard it would be for us. They would want us to take action. And I have a plan to do it. I will address the Capitol citizens about it tomorrow, and ask Gerson to take the message to the rest of the Underground. For now, try to get some sleep, Tori.”

    She nods, and we both go back to bed.

  
  


    The Capitol citizens watch motionless as I go up to address them. They know Tori and I lost 2 children in the last 48 hours. They go silent as I go up to face them.

    “I am aware that many of you know of the death of not just Chara, but Asriel has died as well.” 

    A soft mutter makes its way through the crowd. The rumors are true.

    “But what you may not know is that Asriel was killed by humans.”

    I can hear more muttering and some sharp gasps in the crowd, accompanied by worried faces; this is something they weren’t prepared for.

    “He had gone to the surface, for reasons Toriel and I can’t hope to make sense of. The humans attacked him, and he came back in time to die in the palace garden.”   


    A few more gasps. A few angered shouts. 

    “Humans have officially brought us lower than I will let them. They forced us here, then they took the last of our hope: one of our own. By this act, I retaliate by officiating war on humanity. There is no other way to repay them for this pain and despair we have been given.

    “We can no longer be under the tyrannical reign of the humans. Our mercy is no longer theirs. We will return to the Surface if it’s the last thing I do. I will destroy any humans that come here. If you see a human in the Underground, kill them or notify a member of the Royal Guard. If you kill one, once you obtain the soul, notify the Royal Guard immediately. They will bring the soul to me and I will keep it until we have seven.

    “Because it is through seven human souls that we are sealed here, and it is with seven human souls that we will leave. With them, I will shatter the barrier myself and bring an end to humanity, avenge the death of my son. We will pay them back for the suffering that they made us endure!”

    Applause and cheering, and I close my address. I return to our living room. 

    Tori looks at me with a strange expression on her face. One I haven’t seen her with before. 

    “Gorey… Tell me you will not,” Toriel says. “Killing 7 humans? Who knows how long that will take? And  _ killing  _ them?? There must be another way… some sort of alternative. Hatred is never the answer. We will think of something, if we just step back a moment, reconsider, let the rage die a little, think of what Asriel and Chara would want--”

    “Asriel and Chara are  _ gone _ , Tori.” it comes out harsher than I mean, but the torrent of emotions that I’ve been fighting for so long is catching up with me. “I don’t see another way. Give it time, 7 humans  _ have  _ to fall down here the same way Chara did, at least eventually…”

    My voice falters because I can tell she isn’t listening anymore. Her back is to me. “Tori…?” I go to her, lay a hand on her shoulder. She pulls away.

    “I cannot believe you, Asgore…” her voice is breaking, and I think she’s crying again. “One of the kindest monsters in the Underground, and you have it in your mind to kill  _ 7 humans _ .  _ Murder _ them, if anything, out of  _ rage _ . I cannot believe that you, the man I fell in love with so long ago, would lower himself to…”

    “What do you mean, Toriel?”

    She shakes her head. “I cannot do this.” she turns to me, tears in her eyes. “I will not support you in this. I know what you must be feeling. Do you think I do not miss them? Do you think that I wish that I could make it unhappen? Because I truly do. But to think you would sink this far, into  _ hatred _ , that you would kill  _ anyone _ ?”

    She takes a few steps back, shaking her head, and practically flies out of the room, and then through the front door. 

    I let her go. If I know Toriel, she will return to her senses sooner or later. She will return, and realize that this is truly the only way to resolve this. She will realize that this is a necessary measure that we must take. She is bound to agree eventually.

    I am sure of it.


End file.
